Love is able to conquer everything Well, maybe not Gibbs
by germanfanfictioner
Summary: Tim was hurt during a case and Tony take care of him. Tim had for a long time a crush on Tony. Does Tony feel the same way? Will they come together or will their friendship end?
1. Mr Heterosexual

Chapter one: _Mr. Heterosexual_

**Here is the first chapter of my new story. It is about the NCIS and it will have the pairing McNozzo (Tim McGee and Tony DiNozzo). I will change between the view of Tony and Tim. Hope you like it!**

_**Tony's POV**_

Normally Ziva's way of driving a car scares the shit out of me, but in this moment she was too slow. I could only think about Tim McGee. A few hours ago he drove to the flat of our victim to find maybe something helpful for the case. The dead Petty Officer lived in Alexandria. Tim doesn't react on Voicemails or calls or texts or Email. Because of this we are really concerned about Tim.

»I mean he is McGeek. It is always possible to get in touch with him, even at night. «

»DiNozzo, calm down. «, Gibbs said.

I blushed and nodded my head. Ziva and I locked eyes for a moment in the rearview mirror.

»We will find him, Tony. He will be fine «, she said.

After we arrived we took our weapons. We rushed in the flat and we made sure that there is no danger. Then I saw him. He was bond onto the kitchen table. His head bled and he was unconscious.

»Oh my god! Tim! «, I shouted and I started to cut his fetters.

»What is it DiNozzo? «, Ziva yelled from the living room.

»I found him! Call the ambulance! «

Then Gibbs stood next to me and helped me to release him.

»The ambulance is on the way. They are here in at least ten minutes. How is he? «, Ziva said and came to us.

»I'm not sure. This looks like a lot of lost blood. «

When the ambulance arrived, they took care about Tim. Gibbs pulled me and Ziva out of the way. »

DiNozzo, you'll go with Tim. Ziva and I will catch the asshole, who did that with Tim. Call us when you have some news! «

I nodded.

_**Bethesda, 20 minutes later.**_

I paced up and down waiting for some news. I felt restless. I saw Abby running through the floor. She threw herself in my arms and gave me a really tight hug.

»How is he? «

»I don't know, Abby. He didn't look very well when I'm found him. «

Doctor Pitt came to us.

»How is he? «

»The wound looked worse than it was. He will make it. We have to keep him here until tomorrow. And he is not allowed to go to work for at least two weeks. «

»Can we go to him? «, Abby asked.

»Sure. But he isn't conscious. «

We walked to a room. I saw him through the window. He looked week, pale and more dead then living. »

I can't see him like that «, I mumbled.

I turned around and called Gibbs.

After I told him the news he said: »Go home. You need rest. «

»But…«

»You'll come back tomorrow. Now go home! «

»Ok, Boss…«

»Give Abby the phone for a moment. «

I gave her the phone and turned to Dr. Pitt to make some things clear.

After Gibbs talked to her for at least two minutes she said: »I'll make sure that Tony is leaving and then I will go to my lab and start to work. Don't worry Gibbs. Bye. «

She gave me my phone. I turned around and went to my car.

Before I drove at home I went into McGee's apartment. He gave me a key for his flat and I gave him one for mine. I took his dog Jethro outside and then I fed him. I sat down and thought about the feelings I felt today. I cared always for McGee, but the feelings from today… I was really confused. Jethro jumped next to me. I cuddled with him. I could only think of one reason for my reaction today.

»But it is not possible. I haven't a crush on McGee. I'm not allowed to. There is Gibbs' rule number twelve and after the last time I fell in love with another guy…« I said to Jethro, while I tried not to cry when the memory came back into my mind.

Then I fell asleep.

I woke up when Jethro licked my face. I sighed.

»I guess you want to go out«

After we were back I drove to my apartment. I took a shower, changed my clothes and I prepared a bag for me. The doctor told me yesterday that Tim would be weak and that he would have problems alone in his flat. Because of this, I will take care of him the next days. Then I drove back to the Bethesda. I headed into McGee's room.

He sat awake in his bed, smiled at me and said: »I heard you would be my nurse for the next days? «

_**Tim's POV**_

I woke up. I was confused.

»Where am I? «

»Tim! You're awake. I'm so glad. Are you ok? «

Abby, of course. I looked through the room. I was in a hospital room.

»I have a massive headache. «

I tried to sit up, but I felt dizzy.

»Be careful. «, Abby said and she helped me.

A doctor came in and said: »I am Doctor Pitt. I was the doctor of your colleague DiNozzo when he had plaque. So Mr. McGee basically you are fine. You can go home. But, you have to rest for the next days and neither work nor other physical activity for two weeks. «

»But I can't only sit the next weeks. I have to take my dog out; I have to clean my flat and things like that. «

»Tony will help you «, the doctor said.

»Tony? Great…«, I mumbled and looked at Abby.

»I will sign your permission to leave. Than you can go home «, Dr. Pitt said and went out of the room.

»I am excited to have Tony in my flat and I am happy to have time with him alone. But I am also afraid, that I could show him my feelings «, I said to Abby.

She was the only one, who knew about my feelings for Tony. I had them since we met first. But everyone sees that Tony DiNozzo is Mr. Heterosexual himself. He is the born womanizer.

»I know what you are thinking about him Tim, but you haven't seen him yesterday. He nearly collapsed, because of you. «

»Only because we are friends. «, I mumbled.

Abby sighed. »I think the next days are the perfect opportunity for you to figure out what feelings he has about you. «

The door opened and Tony came in. And as usual, I saw him and I forgot everything else. It was like I am only complete when he is around me. I felt butterflies flying in my stomach and I only wanted to throw myself into his strong arms and kiss him. I smiled.

»I heard you would be my nurse for the next days? «

He laughed his amazing laugh and said: » Nurse DiNozzo, at your service. «

I laughed and looked to Abby. _'The next days are going to be really hard'_, I thought. _'I can't show him my feelings. He would become angry and our friendship would end. I would_ _rather have him as a friend around me than nothing of Tony.'_

»Hey McThinky! Ready to go? «

**So what do you think? Please review and let me know what do you think! I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. **


	2. I could call you Elf Lord

**Here is the next chaper. Enjoy it! **

**Thanks to all people who are following this story and a really special thanks to** _AlexCurtis, ElSaTa, Eraseus _**and** _Plusle65_ **who made this story to one of their favourite stories. **

**Chapter two: I could call you Elf Lord**

**Tim's POV**

»Careful, Tim «, Tony said.

We were going upstairs to my apartment. I had problems with walking and standing alone, but going upstairs was so terrible. My head felt like he is gonna to explode with every move I made. But I was glad, Tony was there. He helped me and I could lean on him. I was so excited about being near to Tony. I hoped he didn't notice my racing heart. After we were in my apartment I laid down on the couch. Jethro was happy to see me and jumped on top of me. But he felt soon I was hurt, because he laid down next to my feet and looked like he would bite everyone who comes to near. Tony laughed.

»I guess you have another one who is caring about you. «

He began to put things on my table.

»Tony, what are you doing? «

»The doctor said you shouldn't move that much, so I have decided to put every thing you might need in your reach. So here you have some computer magazines, a Harry Potter novel, I know you like them, your pain killers, the remote for your TV, your laptop, your phone, a bottle of soda and a glass. «

»Tony, you don't have to do this. «

»Tim, it is ok. I am glad when I can help you. «

That made me suspicious, but I didn't say anything. I liked that Tony took care of me.

»If you need something more like some food, tell me. «

»Thanks, Tony. «

»Don't mind Tim. I have to go out with Jethro. Can I leave you alone for a half hour? «

I nodded. After he came back he asked:

»I'll make lunch. Some wishes, Tim? «

I shook my head. »I don't want to eat. I just want to sleep. «

»I know. I will let you sleep, but only if you will eat lunch. «

I sighed. »Fine. «

Tony went to my kitchen and opened my refrigerator.

»You have everything here for me to make you the special DiNozzo family spaghetti recipe. «

»What's special on them? «

»If I would tell you I had to kill you. «

I laughed. »Ok, go ahead. You made me curious. «

After forty minutes Tony was done. He brought me my plate and then sat down on the foot of the couch. I tried his pasta.

»Mmh. I have to admit, it is really great. «

»Thanks. My grandma told me how to cook this. She ever said to me: _You can't make someone fall in love for you with the head. The best way to make someone fall in love is way over a delicious meal._ «

»So you are trying to make me fall in love with you? «, I teased. T

ony laughed. »In your dreams «

Well, I guess Tony didn't know how right he was. I had almost every night a dream with him. Some were sexual, but most of them were about Tony and me fall in love or cuddle or going out. »

I never thought you are able to cook. I always had the opinion you are more the fast food lover «, I said thoughtfully.

»Well, I eat mostly fast food, but only because through our job I haven't so much time for cooking. «

»Yeah you're right. We barely have free time «

After we finished he said:

»I will clean the dishes and you are going to sleep. «

I nodded. I was really exhausted. I snuggled into the couch and fell soon asleep.

**Tony's POV**

I smiled as I saw Tim sleeping peacefully on that couch. I looked around. I never told Tim, but loved his apartment. This mixture of book shelves, a geek desk with high technology stuff and Tim's typewriter caused in me a feeling of being home. Tim's apartment looks like someone living in here, while my apartment was cold and kind of empty. I never learned how to make an apartment comfy and looking like a home. I walked to my bag searching for the DVDs I wanted to bring here. But I forgot them. I grabbed my keys and my phone, told Jethro to care about Tim and then drove to my apartment. I quickly took some movies and hurried back to my car. I didn't want to leave Tim a long time alone. I drove back but suddenly I was in the middle of a large traffic jam. I sighed and hoped Tim would be fine alone. While I waited, I thought about McGee. I couldn't deny it that I liked him really. But there was also my fear of rejection. I was sure McGee would never like me back.

_'But what if he likes me'_, a little voice inside my head flustered.

_'That will never happen. '_Another voice said.

And a third voice mentioned the last time I fell in love with a guy. My dad did something really terrible.

_'No, that can't be happen again. I have to protect him' _

I couldn't see a way out of my trouble. After two hours of waiting and driving one or two miles with walking speed, I decided to wait if McGee likes me that way or not.

_'If he likes me I will have to end our friendship, but if he doesn't like me that that way I will never mention it again. I can't be with him'_

Because I knew finally that I had a major crush on Tim McGee.

**Tim's POV**

When I woke up my apartment was silent. I looked at my phone. I slept almost five hours.

_'Maybe it was just a dream' _

Then I heard the front door open and Tony walked in.

»How long are you awake? «

»Two minutes. Where were you? «

»I needed something from my apartment, but then I stuck in a traffic jam. Did you take your pain killers? «, Tony asked noticing my face.

A wave of pain hit me when I moved. I shook my head.

»Well, then take them and lay down again. I thought maybe we could order some food for dinner and watching a film «

»Yeah, it would be nice. «

Tony smiled. »But only if you take your medicine, Tim «, he threatened.

»Tony are you sick or are you gonna to die? «, I asked worried.

»No. Why? «

»You are always calling me Tim and you care about me so much. You are today not the Tony DiNozzo I know. «

»I always care about you Tim, and if you don't like me calling you Tim I could call you Elf lord. «

»No. No. It is nice to hear you saying Tim «

»Now take your pills, Elf lord Tim «

I sighed and grabbed the medicine.

»But I have to warn you. Pain killers are making me loopy. «

He nodded and I took two pills. Soon I felt the medicine working. I had no pain, but I knew that if I would speak it would be not good, because I felt the wish to tell Tony my feelings. But I hardly managed it to keep my mouth closed. After a half hour Tony asked:

»I am going to order dinner. What do you want? «

»You. «

Tony froze. Then he arched an eyebrow and came to me. He leaned in and put a hand on my forehead.

»You haven't a temperature. So I guess you were right. Those pills are making you loopy. «

I didn't say a word. I only looked in his eyes. Then I sat up and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm and the feeling of his lips on mine felt so great. For a moment Tony froze, but then he kissed me back. He moved his lips lightly. I put my hand on his cheek, while his tongue ran over my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my lips a bit and his tongue slid softly in my mouth. It wasn't a kiss of lust and need. It was a kiss full of love. I don't know how long we kissed, but suddenly he broke the kiss.

»I am sorry Tim, but I can't do that. «

I saw that his cheeks were lightly pink. He turned around and went into the kitchen.

»I am ordering food. Is Chinese okay? «

»Uh-ah y-yes «

I was confused. It was obvious that he liked the kiss.

_'But why can't he kiss me? Maybe he likes me, but he likes his reputation more. Or he liked to kiss me, but don't like my personality. Or he didn't want to hurt me and so he kissed me back. ' _

I shook my head and grabbed my phone. I texted Abby what happened and hoped she could help me.

**Tony's POV**

I stood in the kitchen.

_'What the hell was that? It was not right. I shouldn't raise his hopes. Or mine. It is impossible that he likes me back. As he said his medicine makes him loopy. It wasn't because he likes me that way. No it cannot be. ' _

I couldn't stop to think about the kiss. It felt so full of love and hope. How his lips felt. Soft, warm. The feeling of his hand on my cheek. And what feeling the kiss made in me. It felt like sparkles of pure energy are traveling over our lips through my body. I just wanted to never end this moment. But the life doesn't care what you want. Since a long time I felt something is missing in my life. But I never figured out what. In this moment I knew I was love I missed. But I can't love another man. I am not allowed to.

After twenty minutes the door bell rang. I grabbed my wallet and headed to the door.

»It is probably the food. «, I said to McGee.

I wasn't sure how to act. I opened the door.

»Abby! What are you doing here? «

»We need to talk «

»Let her in Tony! «, McGee shouted.

She followed me to the living room. We sat down and I asked her:

»What's up? «

»Why can't you kiss McGee? «

I was shocked. I turned to McGee.

»You told her? «

He nodded and looked away.

»Look, Abby. It is not your business. It is between McGee and me. Do you want to eat with us? «

»Don't change the subject! Look at him. He is so cute and friendly and smart and he is always caring about people. He is one of the best men I know. He is something really special and if he hadn't a crush on you I would date him. So why cant you kiss him and be with him and make him and you happy. «

»Abby, you don't under…Wait, did you say McGee has a crush on me? «

I looked at him. He blushed and avoided to look in my eyes, but he nodded. A part of me felt indescribable happiness, but a bigger part felt indescribable fear. I saw that McGee stared at me. I could see hope in his eyes. I didn't want to hurt him. Then Abby started again:

»Look Tony if you don't like him back or if you don't admit that you like him you are an idiot. And if you hurt him I will kick your ass «

I felt like they are driving me into a corner. Like in trance I stood up and grabbed my wallet and keys.

»I-I can't d-do that. I-I j-ju-just need s-some t-time «, I mumbled and headed to the door.

»Tony…«

I heard that McGee was worried, but I needed to be alone. I opened the front door and ran out of the apartment.

**I hope you guys like it. In the next chapter we will find out why Tony can't be with another man. I will post it as soon as possible. So, please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. You're my first

**Thanks to all people who made this story to one of their favorite and thanks for the reviews. Have fun with this!**

**Chapter 3 You're my first**

**Tim's POV**

»Tony…«, I asked worried.

He didn't notice me. He just grabbed some things and ran out of the apartment. The door closed behind him. I sighed and buried my face in my hands. Abby sat down next to me, stroked my back and said:

»It's okay Tim. Everything is fine«

I lifted my head.

»No! Nothing is fine Abby. Why did you do that? You know how Tony is. I asked you to help not to make everything worse. «

»Yes, I know how he is. I had to do that. Tony needs pressure. Now he has to think about his feelings. Otherwise he'll repress them. «

I let my feelings out and started to cry.

»What if he doesn't come back? «

»He will. He would never leave you in the dark. He just needs to figure things out. «

I stopped to cry. She was right but…

»What if he hates me now? What if I messed it up? «

Abby gave me no answer and I cried again. We sat there for a long time. We hugged as long as I cried. Only for one time when the food came, which Tony had ordered Abby wasn't next to me. I don't know how long we sat there, but suddenly I heard the door open and Tony came in. I wiped the tears off and smiled weakly.

»Abby could you leave us alone, please. I have to talk to Tim. «

He sounded insecure.

»Okay. See you later, boys. «

She gave me a you-should-text-me-later-or-I-will-kill-you look and went out. Tony stood there and I felt his uneasiness.

»Sit down, Tony «

He nodded and sat down on the edge of the couch.

»So-uh what do you want to tell me? «

He swallowed.

»Look Tim. I really like you. More than a friend. But I can't be with you…«

»Why? «

»I am not allowed to…«

I looked confused at him.

»I should explain that. «

I nodded.

»Well, where do I start? Uh- I always knew that I am bi. I figured it out when I was 12. And when I was 15 I fell in love with a boy for the first time. His name was Mike and he was a great person. One day we told my dad…«

»I guess it wasn't so nice. «

He laughed sadly.

»Not so nice. This is the biggest understatement I ever heard…«

»What happened? «

**Tony's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I sat there at Tim's couch and told him my biggest secret. I never told somebody. Not even Gibbs. I thought this secret would be ever a secret, but when I was with Tim I felt so comfortable and it felt right to tell him.

»Tony? «, Tim asked.

He sounded concerned. I took a breath.

_Flashback_

_I walked through my house, while I held the hand of my boyfriend._

_»Tony! Calm down! «_

_I shook my head._

_»You don't know my dad. «_

_»Exactly, he is your dad. He will accept and love you no matter what happens. «_

_I laughed. _

_»Doubtful «_

_We stopped in front of the study room door of my dad. I took a breath and turned to Mike._

_»Everything will be fine, Tony. When we told your dad we could go to the lake. I mean it is summer break. «_

_I nodded and he kissed me lightly. This kiss gave me courage and hope. I felt never before such intense feelings for someone. _

_»I love you «, I said._

_He froze. We were together for only two months and we ever avoided the L-word._

_»Love you, too «, he said smiling and kissed me again._

_I knocked on the door. _

_»Come in! «_

_We went into the room. My dad looked confused at Mike. _

_»Dad, I have to tell you something…«_

_»What's up, junior? «_

_»Uh-uh. This is Mike, m-my-my b-boyfriend. «_

_I showed him our connected hands. _

_»Your what? «_

_He stood up and I saw anger in his face. . He was angrier than I ever saw him. But there was not only anger in his eyes. There was something more…Disgust. I pushed mike out of the room and led him to the front door. _

_»I guess it is better when you go now «_

_»I am not afraid. «_

_»But I am. He is so angry. And when he's angry…There was a reason why my mother left. Please go. I don't want you to get hurt. I will talk to you later. «_

_»Okay. But…But please be careful. «_

_I nodded and kissed him. _

_»I love you, Tony. «_

_»Love you too. «_

_He left and I went upstairs to my father. _

_»You haven't a boyfriend. «_

_I was confused. _

_»I have. You met him a few minutes ago. «_

_»No! You don't understand! I forbid it! «_

_»You can't forbid me to meet him! «_

_He came to me and stopped just a few inches in front of me. _

_»Either you are a filthy little fag or you are my son! «_

_»I choose my boyfriend! «_

_My dads face became red and he shouted: _

_»No! You don't! «_

_»You can't force me to break up with him! I love him! «_

_He slapped me hard in my face. Then he grabbed my arm, pushed me in my room and locked the door._

_»I think you need some time for yourself, so you can figure out what the right thing to do is! «, he shouted through the door._

_I heard him walk away and then silence. _

_Flashback End_

»The next two days I didn't hear from him. Neither had he unlocked the door. Then the next two weeks he came two times per day in my room and brought my food. He didn't look at me. He didn't speak with me. When I was allowed to leave my room and my house I went to Mike's house. But he wasn't there. Nobody was there. My world was shattered and I walked for the next hours through the town. When I came back home…«

_Flashback_

_I closed the door behind me and headed to my room. I walked past my dad's office._

_»Anthony come in for a moment! «_

_When I stood in front of his desk he asked:_

_»How was the time with your boyfriend? «_

_He had his malicious grin and I became angry._

_»What did you do? «_

_He went to a little table with bottles on top and poured some whiskey in a glass. He drank and came close to me._

_» I suggested him and his family to leave «_

_»You are a horrible person! «_

_He slapped me._

_»I am not the fag! «_

_I ran into my room, threw myself on my bed and started to cry._

_Flashback End_

»After the summer he sent me to boarding school. When I was a cop in Baltimore I met Mike again. He told me that my dad paid his parents to leave and he told Mike I would hate him and if Mike would contact me my dad would make his life as terrible as possible. We went out for a date, but it felt wrong. We were both not comfortable with each other. This was the time when I realized, that I am not supposed to love a guy. «

**Tim's POV**

I was shocked. I didn't see that coming. I met Mr. DiNozzo before and I knew that Tony had not the best relationship with his father, but I never thought he could such terrible things.

»I never told this anybody before. You're my first «, Tony said and smiled weakly.

»Why you never told someone? I mean I know it is really personal and intimidate, but…«

»I had never someone I care that much about. I mean I never had a relationship that lasted longer than a month. «

»Not even Gibbs? Or Jeanne? «

»Gibbs knows more of me than anyone else, but I didn't know and I still don't know how I could tell him this. And Jeanne… I loved her, but it was different. «

He sighed.

»Now you know why I can't be with you. «

I came close to him and we locked eyes.

»Tony! Nobody will get me to don't like you. I will never leave you! «

He looked hopefully at me.

»You promise? «

He looked so insecure and he had those beautiful puppy eyes and I fell for him a bit more. I nodded.

» I promise. «

His face brightened up and he kissed me. When his lips touched mine my brain switched off and the only thing I could think of was him and how his lips felt, but Tony broke the kiss quickly.

»I have to warn you. I am not good at being a boyfriend. «

He leaned back and looked at me.

»I don't care. As long as you are yourself you're perfect! «

He blushed and I was shocked. I never saw Tony blushing.

»You are cute when you blush. «

The color in this face changed from light pink to dark red. I laughed and bent over to kiss him. But I felt a sudden and strong headache. I tried to cover it, but Tony saw it.

»You have to lay down, Tim. «

»No, I am fine. «

»You aren't «

»I lay down when I get a kiss. «

He laughed and forced me to lay down. Then he kissed me.

»Do you need some medicine? «

I shook my head.

»As long as I don't move too much I am fine. «

»Are you sure? «

I smiled. Tony was so cute when he took care.

»Yes. So what is with our movie night? «

He laughed.

»At first you have to eat. «

After we ate Tony asked:

»Which movie do you want to see? «

»Honestly, I would like to watch a Harry Potter film, but I know you don't like it. «

He laughed.

»I have never seen them. And when you like them I can give them a try. «

He started the movie and sat down next to me. I snuggled into Tony's side and lost myself in the movie. After the first movie we saw the second and then the third. In the middle of part three I started to fall asleep.

»Tim? «, Tony asked.

»'M asleep «

Tony took me and carried me carefully to my bed. He laid me down softly and turned around. I grabbed his hand.

»Stay with me «

He smiled.

»I'll be back. I just want to switch the TV off. «

He left, but after a few seconds he was back. Tony crawled next to me and laid a arm around me while I had my head und his chest and my hands on his stomach. Soon we fell asleep.

**I hope you liked this. Tomorrow will follow the next chapter. Tell me what you think. Please review! **


	4. Now my dreams came true!

**Thanks to all people who made this story to one of their favorite and thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 4: Now my dreams came true**

**Tim's POV**

The next two weeks were great. I was so happy that Tony liked me back and Tony was so adorable when he took care of me. With every day I felt physically and emotionally better. Soon I could return to work. On the Friday before I had to work again I asked Tony:

»When are we going to our first date? «

»Be patient. I planned it already. «

»Okay, but I want our first date before Monday. I doubt that we will have enough time when we are working again. «

He laughed.

»I guess you are right. How sounds Sunday to you? «

»Sounds perfect. What did you plan? «

»It is a surprise. «

»Please, Tony. You can't let me wait until Sunday. «

He laughed and gave me a kiss. I pulled him down so that he was lying on top of me and deepened the kiss. Tony moaned softly and his hands wandered under my shirt. I became afraid. I stopped his hands and broke the kiss.

»I don't want to rush «

I looked feared at him. I hoped he wouldn't reject me.

»It is okay Tim. I don't want to rush, either. I don't want sex on this point of our relationship. I just wanted to make out. «, Tony grinned.

I laughed.

»I guess this is okay. «

»Okay? I think you mean amazing. You are kissing me, the fantastic Tony DiNozzo! «

»You're right. My boyfriend is the best kisser ever. «, I said without a thought.

I realized what I said and froze. We didn't talk about our relationship yet, because I didn't want to scare Tony.

»Tony, I am sorry. I didn't mean to…«

»Timothy McGee, would you please do me the honor of being my boyfriend? «

»You don't know how long I wanted you to say that. Yes I will be your boyfriend. «

Tony's face brightened up and he kissed me. I never felt more joy before.

»Now, my dreams came true. «, I flustered.

»The dreams of having a relationship with someone who isn't an Elf, Elf Lord Tim? «, Tony teased.

»I mean being with you. «

»I know. It is just great. «

I laughed.

»What? «

»We have to tell Abby or she will kill us. «

Tony smiled.

»But we wont tell Gibbs, okay Tim? There is Rule Number Twelve. «

I nodded.

»Then call Abby to come over. «

**Tony's POV**

I was in my apartment standing in front of my mirror.

_'I can't believe it. I am going to a date with the most perfect guy ever' _

I checked the time. I would have to hurry. I lost many time with the decision what I want to wear today. Finally, after at least forty five hours I decided on skinny black trousers and a dark red sweater. I drove to Tim's apartment to pick him up. He was wearing a pair of skinny dark blue jeans and a white polo neck sweater. He got in my car.

»You're looking gorgeous. «, I said.

Tim blushed.

»Not as mush as you do. «

I laughed.

»What do you planned? «

»At first we are looking a movie. «

»And after the movie? «

»It is a surprise. «

»Tony, please. «

I laughed.

»Even if you are looking at me with your adorable eyes I wont tell you. «

He sighed.

»Fine. Which movie do you picked out? «

»The last Harry Potter movie. «

»Really? That's so amazing. I hope the movie will be as good as the book. My favorite scene is… Wait. Won't it be boring for you? «

»As long as you are with me it won't be boring. «

»Why do I think that you are implying making out in the dark? «

I smiled.

»Actually I hoped we would have time for it after. «

Tim laughed. After we arrived at the theatre I bought the tickets and our snacks.

»This'll be epic and amazing. «

It was great to see Tim like that. He was like a child in a candy store. The movie started and Tim was even more excited, but this time quietly. I didn't get that much from the movie, because mostly I was watching Tim. His facial expression was just great. He was in his own little world. He laughed, was frightened, felt with the protagonists and at the end he almost cried. When the lights turned on he looked at me and said:

»WOW! This was just A-MA-ZING. «

I laughed.

»What? «

»You're just so adorable. «

He blushed. Back in the car I started to drive to our next destination. After fifteen minutes Tim looked worried at me and asked:

»Why are we leaving D.C.? «

»You will see. We are almost there. «, I grinned.

We arrived at a little farm.

»Where are we? And why are we here? «

»The owner of this farm is a friend of mine and he said I could use his farm for our date. «

»Uh-okay. «

I could see Tim was confused. I laughed and put my hands on his eyes. I led him around a barn. I wondered how Tim would like our date. We went around a corner and I stopped him. I put my hands down, so that Tim could see the romantic picnic I've prepared with many candles and rose petals. Tim turned to me with sparkling eyes.

»How? «

»Abby helped me. Do you like it? «

He nodded. We sat down and started with eating. We chatted and laughed. At the end we laid down looking at the stars, enjoying quietly the company of the other. When we became tired I brought Tim to his apartment.

»This evening was perfect. «

»I know. It was perfect because of you. «

Tim blushed. He leaned in and kissed me lightly.

»Night, Tony. «

»Night, Tim. «

I drove home and crawled into my bed thinking of Tim and the evening we spent together.

**Tim's POV**

I sighed as I saw the load of paperwork lying on my desk. I sat down and looked to Tony's desk. He had even more paperwork than I. I was alone at the moment so I could relax for a moment. I wasn't over the edge yet. I had some problems with walking and standing over a long time, but I was ready to work again. I sighed again and began to work. After a few minutes Ziva walked in.

»You are early today, McGee. «

I smiled.

»I expected that load of paperwork. «

Ziva laughed and came over to me. She looked concerned.

»How are you? «

»I feel really good. Tony did a good job with caring about me. «

She laughed.

»I never thought he could care about somebody else than him when I first met him. «

»He can and he does it, but he never shows it. «

Ziva went to her desk. After a few minutes Tony came in. He nearly bounced up and down. He smiled at Ziva. Then he saw me and his smile grew bigger.

»Good morning. «

I smiled back.

»Morning Tony, you are in a really good mood today. «

He sat down and smiled again. Ziva looked confused at him for a few moments until her face brightened up. She stood up and pointed at him.

»You had sex last night. «

He laughed.

»I hadn't. «

»Don't lie at me. I know this smile of yours. And you only smile that way when you had sex. I've seen it often enough. Well, not really often, though. «

Tony glared at her.

»I just had a nice evening «

I smiled.

»Nonetheless, you are hiding something! I can feel it! «

»Ziva drop it! You know he'll say nothing. He likes the attention. «, I said annoyed of her behavior.

»I will tell you later Ziva. I promise. «, Tony said and looked at me.

»Tell her what DiNozzo? The reason why you're not working? «

»Yes-I mean no. I'm working Boss. «

I laughed. It was so funny that Tony, who has actually a big mouth, gets so obsequious when Gibbs was around him. Gibbs stopped in front of my desk.

»Are you okay, McGee? «

I nodded.

»Then I don't understand why you aren't working now. «

I said nothing and continued with working. After a half hour Gibbs got a call.

»Grab your gear! Dead Petty Officer in Quantico. «

We went to the elevator, but we were stopped by Director Vance.

»Gibbs, we need to talk. «

»It is not the best moment, Leon. We just got a case. «

»In my office. Now! «

Gibbs tossed keys to Ziva.

»Go ahead. I will come as soon as possible. «

We rushed to the truck. Tony wanted to get in but his way was blocked by Ziva.

»Tell me what's going on Tony! «

He grabbed my hand and said:

»Tim and I are together. «

Ziva smiled at us.

»I was worried you guys would never make it. «

I looked confused at her.

»Everyone could see you like each other that way. «, she explained.

»Please don't tell someone. We are not ready for telling Gibbs. «

»If you will tell someone I will kick your ass. «, Tony threatened.

»Tony, behave! Or she'll kick your ass! «, I laughed.

Tony pouted and got into the truck.

»Your reaction was better than Abby's. «, I told Ziva while we drove.

Tony laughed.

»What happened? «

_Flashback_

_The door bell rang. _

_»I will let her in. «, I said._

_Tony nodded and avoided to look at me. _

_»Hey, Tony. Everything will be fine. «_

_I put a finger under his chin and forced him to look at me. _

_»I am serious, Tony. You have no reason to be afraid. It is just Abby. «_

_The door bell rang again. _

_»You should let her in or she will kick the door. «_

_I laughed and gave him a kiss. Then I opened the door._

_»Finally, Tim. «_

_»Sorry, Abbs. Come in. «_

_We went to the living room. I sat down next to Tony on the couch, while Abby took the armchair. _

_»What's up, guys? «_

_I grabbed Tony's hand._

_»We are together. «, Tony said. _

_I heard his fear, insecurity and uneasiness and I squeezed his hand lightly. Abby jumped up and hugged us. She was so excited she almost pulled us from the couch. _

_»I've expected that for a long time. I mean everyone can see you are made for each other. Did you have a date yet? I bet it was really romantic. I mean you are so cute together. I don't mind if you would kiss or make out in front of me. Actually I think it is really hot. «_

_»Abby, calm down! «, I laughed. _

_»And we wont make out in front of you. «, I added quickly. _

_»Well, maybe we will. «, Tony said thoughtfully and laughed when I gave him a light smack on the back of his head. _

_»Aww. You're just adorable. «_

_»Abby you have to keep this a secret okay? We will talk to the team later, but we don't want Gibbs to know. Not now. Please, Abby «, Tony begged. _

_»But Gibbs would be fine with it. I mean you are like sons to him. Okay maybe it will be weird for him if his two sons are dating. But it is Gibbs. He won't do anything. He is tolerant. You should know that. «_

_»We are more worried about Rule Number 12 «, I explained. _

_»That could be a problem. But Gibbs would accept it and he won't separate you. He doesn't want it. He needs the whole team. We are a family. Besides that I wouldn't let him separate you. «_

_»Look, Abby. I did the coming out thing once and it was pretty bad. I don't fell comfortable with it. Please let us decide when we want to tell him. «, Tony told her._

_I was surprised. I didn't think he would talk about it to someone besides me. He didn't give Abby details, but it was a great step for Tony. _

_»Fine. But I don't like to lie at Gibbs. «, Abby pouted. \_

_» We will talk to Ziva at Monday. But no word to Ducky, because he would tell Gibbs it. «, I added. _

_»I won't say something to someone. «, Abby promised. _

_I hugged her. _

_»Thanks, Abbs. «_

_Abby smiled and asked innocently: _

_»Are you make out for me now? «_

_Flashback End_

Ziva laughed.

»She asked you really to make out for her? «

I blushed and nodded.

»This was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. «

»It was also funny «, Tony added.

He turned to Ziva.

»I am sorry for being rude, but I am really touchy regarding to coming out. «

»No problem, Tony. I understand that you are under a lot of pressure. There are many intolerant idiots out there. But you two will always have my support. «

»Thanks. It means a lot to me. «

She smiled.

»Now let's go to work. «

**I hope you like this. As usual let me know what you are thinking. Please review. **

**This was the last chapter for the next weeks, because I have to learn for really important exams. I will write them the next two weeks and will have no time for this story. But I will continue to write as soon as my exams are over. **


	5. I love you

**Chapter 5 I love you**

**Here is the next chapter. It is quite long, but a lot is happening. Enjoy it!**

**Tony's POV**

The next weeks passed slow and fast at the same time. Slow, because in one and a half month we got only one hot case and cold cases are incredible boring. Fast because Tim and I grew closer every day. We spent the evenings together watching movies or having dinner. Our new closer bound had also an effect on our work. We worked better together. I mean before we were a good oiled machine, but now we were even better. And two weeks after we told Ziva and Abby about us we slept together. Not sex-just sleeping in the same bed.

»Hey, DiNozzo! Are you okay? «

»Yeah. What's up, Probie? «

Tim smiled a bit.

»You stopped tossing paper balls and started to grin goofy. «

»Oh. I just thought about the night after our latest hot case. «

His smile grew bigger.

_Flashback_

_I looked at my alarm clock and puffed. 2 am. The last ours I spent with tossing and turning and staring at the ceiling. I didn't get why I couldn't sleep. Since the night after my first date with Tim I had this problem. Suddenly I got what was wrong. After our date we stopped sleeping in one bed. I jumped up, grabbed my keys and ran in sweatpants and an old T-Shirt to my car. I drove a few minutes and ran into an apartment building. I stopped in Front of Tim's door. I began to doubt my decision. I was afraid that Tim could think I was pushing things. I took a breath and knocked softly. After a few moments Tim opened the door. He rubbed his eyes._

_»Tony? «_

_My heart skipped a beat. His voice was sleepy and a little bit grumpy. Just adorable. And even if it was nearly impossible I fell more for him. _

_»Tony, what do you want? «_

_Tim's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Less sleepy this time, but much more grumpy. _

_»I-I j-just want to…Never mind. Night, Tim. «_

_Suddenly I was not only afraid of being rejected, but also of letting him near me. I didn't do that- well since my mother left. I wasn't long enough with Mike for that and with Jeanne it felt kind of wrong. With Tim everything felt right. It scared the shit out of me. I turned around and wanted to go._

_»Tony, if you go now, I will never speak with you again. «_

_I faced him and smiled. _

_»I-I just couldn't sleep and I-I wanted to ask you if-if we could sleep together this night. I mean not sex just sleeping. Only if you want of course. I wouldn't mind if you don't want. I-I…«_

_I stuttered and stumbled over my words. Tim smiled and interrupted me:_

_»Tony. It is fine. I'd love to. «_

_I froze._

_»Really? «_

_He nodded and held his hand out. I took it and smiled when I touched his soft skin. Tim squeezed my hand and tugged me through his apartment in his bedroom. He gently pulled me towards the bed. _

_»Lay down. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. «_

_I did how he told me and after minute Tim was back. _

_»Do you notice what clothes you are wearing? «_

_I laughed._

_»Changing seemed to be a waste of time. «_

_Tim crawled into the bed, lying down next to me. An arm over my stomach and his head lying on my chest he snuggled into my side. I put my arms around him._

_»Night, Tony «, my adorable partner mumbled into my chest. _

_»Night, Timmy. «_

_Flashback End_

Since that night we slept either at Tim's apartment or mine, but mostly at Tim's, because I loved it so much.

»Do I want to know what you did this night? «, Ziva asked.

»Nothing sexual, Ziva «, I answered.

»Tony…«

Tim blushed.

»What a pity! That would be really hot! «, our female colleague said with a dreamy expression in her eyes.

»Ziva! Stop it! «, my secret boyfriend shouted, while I said:

»You are absolutely right, Ziva. «

Tim glared at me. I put my hand on his shoulder.

»We are just joking, McGoo. «

It was interesting how my behavior towards Tim changed. My nicknames for him weren't teasing anymore. Well, not only. With them I showed Tim how much I cared about him. And we often touched. Random little touches that didn't seem to have a meaning, but they had.

»Grab your gear! Dead sailor in Annapolis! «

»Thank god! It is just about time! Working on cold cases sucks «, I sighed happily.

Gibbs head slapped me.

»Sorry, Boss. Didn't mean to be disrespectful. «

After that case we got a second and a third one. The first and the second one weren't that bad. We solved them in one week. But then the third case…After a few days without progress Gibbs got grumpy. With luck he let us sleep a few hours at our desks. After one and a half week he got really pissy.

»Ziva, when did we sleep the last time? «, I asked yawning.

»Don't know. Two days ago? Maybe three? «

»And we found nothing. «

»Well I don't think Gibbs' mood can get worse. «

»I am pretty sure it can and it will. I am going down checking if the Nerd Twins found something. «

When I headed into the lab I smiled. Abby laid on the ground sleeping and cuddling with Bert. Tim stood in front of the computer typing slowly. I hugged him from behind and rested my head on his shoulder.

»Hey, Tim. «

He nodded simply staring at the screen. I made him turn around.

»When did you sleep the last time, McSleepy? «

He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

»Last week, I think. I drank a lot of coffee and Caf-Pow so I made it without sleep. «

»What are you doing now? «

»Following a trace. Wrote a computer program. «

»Do you have to do anything with the program, while it's searching? «

He shook his head.

»Then go asleep. You are looking horrible. «

»Thanks, Tony…«

»I didn't mean it that way. But you need rest. «

»But…«

»No buts. It is an order. «

»What about Gibbs? «

»I will deal with him. «

I led Tim to the air mattress in the back room. He lay down.

»Night, Tim. «

But he didn't hear me. He fell asleep before his head reached the mattress. I watched him for the next hours. He worried me. Our latest case involved a lot technical stuff, so Gibbs made him work really hard. Then Abby's computer binged. I looked at the results and smiled. Finally we got our hot trace. I hurried into the Bullpen and filled Gibbs in.

»Good work, DiNozzo. «

»Wasn't me. McGee did it. «

I saw Ziva smiling.

»Where is he? «

»Sleeping in Abby's lab. «

»Wake him. «

»No. «

»No? Did I miss something? Who made you to the team leader? «

»Nobody. You are the team leader. But Tim didn't sleep the last week and when I came into the lab he looked like he would collapse every moment. And I think he deserves a break. I mean he is the one who found something. «

Gibbs stared at me and I swallowed.

»David! Get the car! We will bring the Staff Sgt. here! DiNozzo! When we are back McGee is awake. «

I nodded. Ziva whispered to me:

»I will text you when we on our way back. «

»Thanks. «

After they left I went into Abby's lab again. Abby was still sleeping as was Tim. But he woke up when I came in. I sat down next to him on the ground leaning on a wall, while he wanted to get up. I pulled him in my lap.

»Sleep, Timmy. «

My boyfriend mumbled something I didn't understand. In his sleep he put his legs around my waist and buried his face in my neck. After a few minutes I fell asleep, too.

I woke up when I heard energetic whisper. Abby.

»Ziva! Don't wake them! They are so cute! «

»I know Abby, but when they don't wake up, they wont go upstairs. Then Gibbs will coming down here. Do you have an idea how we could explain to him why two of his agents are tangled like that? Tony doesn't want that Gibbs knows «

I rubbed my eyes and Abby grinned at me. I shook softly Tim's shoulder.

»Come on. Wake up, Timmy! We have to work. «

»Don't want. You're cozy! «

Ziva giggled and Abby made 'Aww'.

»Come on, McSleepy! «

Tim groaned and lifted his head. I pecked on his lips He untangled himself from me and stretched. We headed into the Bullpen.

»McGee, are you okay? «

»Yes, Boss. Thanks, Boss. «

»Go to work. «

Tm nodded.

»DiNozzo, David! Observation room! «

While we watched Gibbs, Ziva asked:

»You and McGee are cute. Do you sleep every night like that? «

»Normally we are lying. «

Ziva laughed. I thought about last night. I hoped Tim would feel better now. I felt better. My back hurt, but it was amazing to sleep like that. It was kind of intimidate and felt great. When Gibbs finished the Interrogation we went back to the Bullpen. Tim told us what he had found, but I didn't listen. I watched him closely. His face had a healthy color now and the expression in his eyes wasn't dulled anymore. He looked much better now. Gibbs brought me back with a head slap. Ziva and I left to arrest the accomplice of our bad guy. I paid no attention so I neither got the confession of Staff Sgt. Miller nor I got what Tim told us about him having an assistant. This guy also confessed his crimes. We wrote our reports. Then Gibbs came in.

»Spoke with the Director. We got the weekend off. «

»Thanks, Boss «, Tim said yawning.

»Go home. «

»Gladly, Boss. «

We headed to the parking lot.

»My apartment or yours? «, Tim asked.

»Yours. «

»Do you mind if we both drive with your car? I don't feel well enough for driving. «

»No problem. «, I replied.

We arrived at Tim's apartment 30 minutes later.

»Go, take a shower. I will take Jethro out. «

Tim nodded. After I came back and had also a shower we lay in the bed.

»Timmy? «

»Mhm? «

»Tomorrow is our two months anniversary. «

»Shit! I totally forgot. «

»It is okay. It was a hard week. «

»I didn't made plans. «

»I did. It is nothing special, but I hope you will like it. «

»Definitely. «

»Now sleep, Tim. «

»Mhm. «

We woke up when 81 lbs German Shepherd jumped on top of us and licked my face.

»Ugh! Down Jethro! «

He did how I told him, but he stood still next to the bed wagging his tail and looking expectant.

»I think he needs to go out…«, Tim groaned.

»I'll take him. Go to sleep. When breakfast is ready I will wake you. «

I kissed him and took Jethro for a walk. When we got back I showered quickly and headed into the kitchen. I made breakfast for Tim and me: omelet, croissants, French toast and coffee. I put everything on a bray, added a red rose and carried it into the bedroom.

»Hey, Timmy! Wake up «

»Ugghnnn «

Tim sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he realized what I had in my hand he smiled widely.

»Breakfast in bed? Wow. I already like the day. «

I chuckled and sat down next to him. He kissed me, but after a few seconds I shoved him back.

»First we will eat then we can kiss McEager. «

He laughed. After we ate we lay down again and spent the whole day in bed. Talking. Laughing. Kissing. At 7 pm I stood up.

»I have to prepare some things. So don't come out for the next hour. «

»But what am I going to do a whole hour without you? «, Tim pouted.

I switched his TV on, kissed his forehead and said:

»Have fun Tim. «

Tim laughed and I headed to the kitchen. I made quickly my famous DiNozzo lasagna. Another recipe from my grandmother. While it was in the oven I put candles all over the dining table and around it. I prepared dessert: strawberries and mangos, Tim's favorite fruits. The lasagna was ready to be eaten. I grabbed a big bouquet of Tim's favorite flowers: white orchids.

»Tim! Come here! «, I shouted.

He came out and when he saw me his eyes widened and he smiled.

»Happy Anniversary, Tim. «

I gave him the bouquet and led him to the table.

»Tony, when did you prepare this? «

»All things I needed I had in my car. «

»It is perfect, Tony. «

»Glad you like it. «

I barely ate. First, because I was nervous. I had more plans for this evening. Second, because I was busy watching Tim. His normally white skin shone bright in a rich tone of gold.

»I think we should use more often candle light. You're looking great Timmy. «

He blushed.

»Thanks, Tony. You do, too. «

After the lasagna we sat on the couch. Well I sat on the couch and Tim in my lap, while I fed him with the fruits.

»So, Timmy. I planned something more for today. «

»You are not trying to seduce me, aren't you? I told you I am…«

»I know Tim. We will wait with that until we are both ready. «

»Oh. «

»I will tell you something and you will listen. «

»Uhm. Okay…«

I laughed nervously.

»Well-I am not sure how to begin this. I-I just want to let you know how much you mean to me. When you joined the team, I have to admit, I thought you are an anti-social geek with no talent as a field agent. But I quickly noticed that I was wrong. You are not only a great agent, but also a great friend and the best boyfriend I can imagine. You were always there for me. After Kate died. After Paula died. After this whole Jeanne misery. After Jenny died. You got my six and I got yours. And it will be like this forever. In retrospect I think I had a crush on you for a long time, but the first time I realized was in Somalia. When I talked to Saleem and you were lying on the ground. I didn't know how much you were hurt. I didn't know if I could save you. After we came back my crush grew bigger and bigger, but I repressed it. Because of the whole shit my dad did. And because I was so scared. I want to live my entire life with you. I never felt that before. I was so scared that I could ruin our friendship. When you got hurt I swore myself I would never let anybody hurt you. Even if I knew-even if I thought I am not allowed to be with you. Then time when I was Agent Afloat was like hell. Because I was not with you. I never realized, but now I know. You are so smart, funny, caring, and adorable, your laugh sounds beautiful and you are the most perfect guy on this earth. To cut a long story short… Tim McGee, I love you. I love you more than words can tell. «

I looked at Tim not sure what I had to expect. I poured my heart out to Tim. Now my fear came back. The fear of getting hurt and getting rejected. I was pretty sure he would reject me.

»I love you, too. «

We crashed our lips together in a sweet kiss, full of love. I could taste strawberries and mangos on his lips. When we needed to breathe again we broke apart.

»I love you Tony. «

I felt like my heart would burst, because of the intense joy and love I felt.

»Love you too. «

We spent the next hours cuddling on the couch. Then Tim headed out with Jethro, while I cleaned the mess I made. We headed to the bed. After we lay down cuddling Tim asked:

»Would you like to meet my parents? «

I froze.

»You told them about us? «

»I told them I am with a guy, but they don't know you're name or who you are. «

»Tim I am not good with parents. «

»I know and I don't care. I love you. Nothing else is important. «

»I really like to hear you saying that. Do you bring every of your girlfriends of boyfriends home? «

»I hadn't many relationships. I only brought my first girlfriend home. «

»What was with the others? «

»They didn't want or it didn't feel right for me. Except for my first boyfriend. But we were together in the MIT. And we never had enough time to meet my parents. «

»Well then I am going to meet your parents. But only if you will stay at my side the whole time. «

»I will. «

»Promise? «

»Promise. «

I smiled and kissed him.

»When? «

»Uh-how-how about tomorrow? «

That was earlier than I expected.

»Tomorrow? «

»Yeah. My parents and I try to meet at least once a month. We want to spend the day tomorrow together. My parents and Sarah. A-and I thought this would be a great time to introduce you to them. «

»I have met Sarah before. «

»Yeah, but she was suspected of murder and you weren't my boyfriend. What do you think? I wouldn't mind if it is too early for you. «

»I-I think I am fine with that. «

»Are you sure? You don't have to do that for me. «

»Yes I am sure. I thought I would panic, but I am not. With Jeanne I was always afraid. When I had to tell her I love her, when I offered her to live with me, when I had to meet her parents. I loved her, but it didn't feel right. But with you everything feels right. I am nervous, but I think that's normal. «

Tim laughed.

»God. I love your laugh. «

He blushed.

»Are you going to say that every day so often? «

»I wanted to tell you that for a long time, but I wanted also to make the first time something special and now I am trying to make up for the time I didn't tell you. Do I say it too often? «

»No. No I didn't mean it that way. I love you and I love to hear from you that you love me as well. «

He kissed me.

»I am going to call mom and dad, so they know I am bringing you. «

He came back after a few minutes.

»They are excited to meet you. «

»When did you tell them that you are bi? «

»When I found out. I was 15 «

»And they were okay with that? «

»My mom didn't care. She said she would love me no matter what's happening. My dad needed to get used to this. I think he is not completely comfortable with it, but he always supported me. «

»Hmm. Okay. «

»You are fine? «

I shrugged.

»Yeah. I am not used to supportive dads. «

Tim hugged and kissed me.

»Good night Tony. «

»Night, Tim. Love you. «

»Love you too. «

Next day we drove at lunch time to the Marine Corps Base Quantico, where McGee's family lived. We stopped in front of Admiral McGee's house. We headed to the front door.

»Are you ready? «

I shook my head.

»No. Nonetheless let's go! «

Tim knocked at his parents' door.

**Hope you like it! So what do you think? Will the meeting with Tim's parents go well? Will they like Tony? Please review! Love you guys!**


	6. A DiNozzo doesn't cry!

**I am so sorry I let you wait. I had a really bad writer's block. But here it is. Tony will finally meet Tim's parents. Maybe you won't understand Tim's behavior in this, but he has a reason to act like he does. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapter 6 A DiNozzo doesn't cry!**

**Tim's POV**

I knocked at the door. My mom shouted from inside:

»I am coming! «

Immediately Tony tensed.

»Maybe it was a bad idea. I think I should go home. «

I grabbed his hand tightly and looked at him.

»Everything will be fine. They will like you. «

The door opened and my parents stepped out. My mom hugged me.

»Missed you, Tim. «

»Missed you, too. «

I looked at my dad and held a hand out.

»Hi dad. «

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

»I am your father. Come on give me a hug. «

I did how he told me and I was surprised. My dad was always a great father, but he was never really comfortable with showing affection through physical contact. I grabbed Tony's hand again and introduced him to my parents.

»Mom, dad. This is Tony. My boyfriend. «

»Uh- Hello Mr. and Mrs. McGee…«, he mumbled.

I could hear he was afraid, but he tried to hide it. My mom pulled him to her and hugged him.

»Call me Mary please. Mrs. McGee is my mother-in-law…«

She stepped a bit away from him to look at him. Tony was really stunned. He didn't expect this and honestly neither did I. My father and Tony shook hands. When he grabbed my hand again I could feel him shaking. We went into the living room. Sarah sat on the couch reading a book. She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Tony.

»Agent Tommy! «

I laughed and Tony chuckled nervous. After she jumped up and hugged us both at the same time, she asked me:

»Tim, why didn't you tell me that you are with Agent Tommy? «

Tony, Sarah and I sat down on the couch and my parents took armchairs.

»Sarah his name is Tony. «, my mom said.

»I know. «, Sarah smiled.

»Why do you call him Agent Tommy? Agent Tommy is a character from your books, isn't he? «, mom asked me.

I nodded.

»Well Tony was my inspiration for this character. «

»Still don't like it…«, Tony muttered.

I chuckled.

»Where did you meet Tony? «

I looked at my mom.

»At work. He is also NCIS agent. «

»Are you part of Gibbs team, too? «

Tony nodded.

»I am his Senior Field Agent. «

He sounded so proud I had to smile. That was so adorable.

»So Tony, where did you meet Sarah? «, Dad asked.

Sarah and I exchanged looks. We didn't want that our parents find out that Sarah was suspected of murder once, but we also didn't want to lie at them. I tried to figure out what to say, but tony was quicker than me.

»Sarah visited Tim at work once. «

I looked thankfully at him. That wasn't even a lie. He just didn't mention that Sarah didn't visit voluntary. We talked for an hour until my mom asked me to help her to carry a few snacks from the kitchen into the living room. When I was about to stand up, tony clung at my hand. He whispered:

»You promised me to stay the whole time with me…«

»I will be right back. It is just for a few moments. And you have Sarah. «

In the kitchen she said:

»Tony is a really nice guy. «

»I know. You should tell him. In the morning he had almost a panic attack. «

»You can't blame him for that. It is really nerve-racking to meet the parents of the person you love. For both of you. «

I smiled. We headed back to the living room carrying plates full with finger food: mini pizzas, mini quiches, mini pies. My mom had the best recipes of doing them. We sat down. After a few minutes Dad asked:

»Tim when are you meeting Tony's parents? «

I almost choked to death on the mini pizza I ate. After I recovered from my coughing fit I watched Tony closely. He looked with a lifeless look at his feet, his hands clenched to fists. I took one of them. He moved his hand away and stood up.

»I am going to the bathroom. «

»Down the floor, second door right. «, I explained.

He nodded and left.

»Tim, do you mind to explain? «, my dad's voice was concerned.

»No. It is not my place to tell. But please do not bring the topic back. His parents are a really sensitive topic for him. «

My mom nodded.

»Do you know what he would like to eat for dinner? I want to make him happy. «

I smiled. My mom was always so caring.

»I don't know. You could ask him to help you. He loves cooking. «

»I'll do that. «

After a few moments Tony came back. When he sat down I hugged him and whispered:

»Are you okay? «

»I had better moments. «

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. We spent the whole afternoon talking. My mom did her best to make Tony feel welcome. And when she asked him if he could help her, he was truly happy. When they headed to the kitchen I looked nervous at dad.

»What do you think, Dad? «

He stared at Sarah, who laughed.

»I am not leaving. «

Dad sighed.

»He seems nice. You and your mother like him so I guess he can't be bad. «

»But? «

»But I don't know him well enough and I won't form a judgment now. As long as he makes you happy I have no problems with him. «

»Thanks for being honest, Dad. «

He smiled. After a few minutes Tony came back.

»Tim? «

»Yes? «

»Your mom and I talked about some recipes and I told her about my lasagna and how much you love it and she would love to try it. But we had it yesterday. Do you mind if I make it today again? «

I smiled.

»No. Not at all. «

He grinned at me. A true, happy smile, which revealed the real Tony and let my heart flutter. After an hour dinner was finished. When I was about to eat the first bite a thought crossed my mind.

»Mom was you the whole time with Tony? «

»Yes. Why? «

I stared at Tony.

»You told her? «

He shrugged.

»Yeah. No big deal. «

»No big deal? I asked you several times, but all you say is _'It is a secret'_ or _'I can't tell you'_. You don't want to tell me your partner in field for a few years and boyfriend, but you tell a woman who barely know? «

»Tim what are you talking about? «, Sarah asked.

»His secret family lasagna recipe! «

She laughed.

»Timmy, you are overreacting. «

I opened my mouth to reply something, but Tony shoved me a fork full of lasagna in my mouth. The taste of my favorite dish calmed me down. I was too stubborn to admit that, so I simply ate and ignored the others. My mom and Tony made light conversation. When we were finished I hugged my parents and Sarah and said goodbye. Sarah whispered in my ear:

»Please don't act like that. You are worrying us and you hurt Tony. «

I trudged out to the car, getting in and waiting for Tony. The front door opened and I could see that Mom and Dad spoke to Tony for a few minutes. After that Sarah did the same. They said goodbye and Tony got into the car. I drove him to his apartment. When he realized where we were his eyes widened.

»You-you want me to sleep here? «

I nodded and avoided to look at him. I knew he must look heartbroken.

»Don't stay up to long Elf Lord. «

He got into the building and I groaned. At first I overreact because of some stupid recipe and now I hurt him so much that he wore his I-don't-let-anybody-near-me-mask again. Since we started dating I never saw them. At least not when we were alone. I got curious when I saw that in Tony's apartment were no light. I went to his apartment. I was about to knock at the door when I heard a strange noise.

_'It sounds like-No. Not possible Tony doesn't cry.'_

I knocked and the noise stopped. Tony opened the door and my heart broke. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red and puffy.

_'He cried. He cried because of me! '_

»Tim? «

»Uh- can I come in please? «

He nodded and we sat down on his couch. After a few minutes of awkward silence I opened my mouth to apologize, but Tony was quicker again.

»I am sorry. «

»You? No. You shouldn't be. «

»I shouldn't let you think that I don't trust you. I DO trust you. More than anybody else. Its-It is just…It is not easy for me to open up to someone. I thought it would be easier for me to open up to you when I try it first. «

»I am sorry, too. I overreacted. I was silly. And I will wait until you are ready. «

He smiled, but looked hesitantly.

»What is wrong, Tony? «

»C-can I hug you? «

I smiled.

»You don't have to ask. I love you and your hugs. «

He hugged me.

»I love you, too. «

»Tony? «

»Mhm? «

»Why did you cry? «

»A DiNozzo doesn't cry! «

»Tony I said I will wait for you and I meant it, but this can only work when you meet me in the middle. «

He sighed.

»I-I thought I screwed the best thing I have ever had up. I couldn't bear the thought I lost you. I couldn't bear the thought that I hurt you. «

»I am sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I love you. I love you so much. «

»I love you, too. «

I could barely hear his whisper. Then he jumped up and dragged me to the door.

»Tony, where are we going? «

»To your apartment of course. We have to work tomorrow and Gibbs will kill us when we are tired. I mean we don't have to sleep. We can to other things in your bed. «

He wiggled seductively with his eyebrows.

»And why don't we stay here? «

We reached the car. Tony mumbled something.

»What? «

»I like your apartment more. «

»Why? «

»It is comfy. And my apartment is cold and uninviting. I-I never learned how to make my place a home. «

I sighed and hugged him tightly.

»I am sorry. «

»You don't have to. It is not your fault. «

~ A DiNozzo doesn't cry! ~

When we were at work next day we headed to Abby's lab after we put our gear away. On our way to the elevator we saw Gibbs and Ducky standing in a corner and talking quietly. I signalized Tony to be quiet and we eavesdropped. They talked about us.

»Did you notice something unusual about our two boys? «, Ducky asked.

»They are a lot closer since Tim got hurt. «

»They always come together to work and sometimes you could think they communicate just with looks, which requires a strong bond. Not to mention that they are very touchy. «

»Ducky, don't worry. If there is something up, they will come to us. «

I was dragged away by Tony. We got into the elevator and Tony hit the emergency button.

»Do you think they know? «

»I don't know Tony… Are we really so obvious? «

Tony shrugged.

»I don't know. Uh-if you are okay with that and I understand if you are not I-I want to tell them. «

»Really? «

»Yes. The day with you parents showed me that out there are still open minded people. I am still nervous and I have to get used to being able to express my feelings, but I want to tell everybody that you are mine. «

I smiled and kissed him. I tried to avoid the thought that we could loose our job or worse that we could be separated. But I knew as long as we are together I will be happy.

»Okay. Let's tell them. «

**I hope you liked it. How do you think will Ducky and Gibbs react? Or Vance? Please review!**


End file.
